


Costume

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Shorts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vaguely Halloween-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel worries he's not a good fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

He appears human, but so often he still feels like he's wearing a costume. To experience one's Grace enshrouded _(confined)_ within a miniscule body of flesh, reduced to maneuvering four limbs when he still possesses a queer tactile awareness of the other few hundred – all of which are thrice as long as Dean's Impala – certainly lends strength to the "wearing a meatsuit" expression he's heard being bandied about ever since he was first stationed on earth. He still walks with a ramrod-straight posture with his hands jammed in his pockets, trying to maintain the human body's fragile sense of balance; still responds to human conversation in a gravelly monotone that he knows isn't _quite right_ but can't seem to correct; still regards his surroundings with a perpetual squint, because human sight (along with all their other faculties) is shockingly inadequate, unable to register even a fraction of the colors and details he was capable of appreciating when he was a seraph.

Castiel wonders if – knowing and feeling the way he does – he will ever be able to truly integrate into his Father's favorite creation.

When he approaches the Winchesters with his concerns, Dean gives him a sidelong glance that Castiel knows from long experience is meant to convey amused irritation.

"Don't you think you're overthinking it a little? I mean, there is that whole _fake it 'til you make it_ thing. Wear the mask long enough and you become the mask, and all that?"

"I'm not sure I understand," Castiel says sadly.

Sam claps a hand heavily on his shoulder. "What he's trying to say, Cas, is that you're plenty human enough for us. No matter how you feel, or act – or even what you used to be." He speaks from a place of authority, his tone serious and sagely.

"Yeah. What he said, ya featherhead." And when Dean leans forward and places his mouth on Castiel's, lips and breath connecting on a wave of moist heat, he can almost swear that it's true.


End file.
